


Hands

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone was to tell Dave that his hands were nice, he’d have laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two of my friends, one who likes Dave a lot and one who has the most amazing, talented hands.

If someone was to tell Dave that his hands were nice, he’d have laughed.  
Okay, no, he wouldn’t have laughed because Striders and their pokerfaces, but he’d have laughed on the inside, and shrugged it off. 

Years of sword training and smuppet sewing, years of using turntables and being a kid all added up to fingers that were crooked and callused; biting his nails out of boredom and anxiety didn’t help any, either. 

Reason number 382390482 that Dave kept his hands in his pockets? His fingers were gross. Super gross. Hilariously dumb looking and always red on the tips, it was so embarrassing.

“Dave, come on! Let’s find that frog!” Jade exclaimed, shivering a bit in her fancy dress. It was obvious that she wasn’t used to the temperatures, and neither was he. While Jade’s snowy planet was at first a very welcome relief from the overwhelming heat on the Land of Heat and Clockwork, Dave had slowly become aware that it was no longer refreshing and more freezing. 

“I’m freezing my balls off, Harley, don’t tell me to hurry,” Dave mumbled in response to her enthusiasm, which just made the dark haired girl snort. “If you move around more, you’ll heat up! Come on, don’t be such a weenie about it, I thought you were supposed to be cool!” Jade received a snort for that comment. 

Dave trailed behind her, then beside her, as they continued searching. They found many frogs high and low but not the one they wanted. Eventually, Jade stopped walking and rubbed her arms. She had goosebumps from the temperature that was slowly decreasing, and her nose and cheeks and ears were turning red. Dave stopped beside her, quietly sizing up the situation before he helped her in her rubbing. His hands having been in his pockets made them just a tiny bit warmer. 

Jade sighed and leaned against him, cupping one of his hands in hers and slowly entwining their fingers. Dave blushed a bit but looked away, pretending to be looking for their target frog but instead trying not to show Jade that her actions had caused him any reaction. She didn’t notice at all, fortunately for him, and continued her watch for the frogs while swinging their hands. 

“Uh, sorry,” Dave mumbled under his breath and hoped that she wouldn’t hear. He wasn’t lucky twice; Jade caught his mumble clear as day. “Sorry for what, Dave?” “My hands, they’re… kind of gross.” Jade raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the hand she was holding. “What do you mean, gross? I think your hands are nice!” 

Okay, yeah. If Jade said so, it had to be true, right? 

Maybe Dave could teach himself to believe it.


End file.
